


Orphan

by leivol6



Series: Love Makes a Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, pls read it lol, wolfstar being great dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Harry comes home from Hogwarts after his first year. He's upset about something and won't tell his parents but they get him to talk and suggest a holiday.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Love Makes a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Voldemort did exist but he was killed in 1981 after he killed Lily and James and tried to get to Harry. Snape got there in time and killed him. Sirius and Remus later adopted Harry. I know it's a long shot, but it's also an alternate universe that I created in my head, so anything goes lmao. This is just a mini-series about his life as a "normal" child at Hogwarts and his home life with his great Dads. 
> 
> Also, I love Draco and I plan to write about him in the series more but right now he's just a big bully. Also, yes Snape is Harry's Godfather hehe. He did save his life after all. This series will honestly just be random scenarios I come up with at 3 am while I'm in bed. Hope yall like this one.
> 
> (I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story)

The book levitating on top of Harry almost fell on his face when he heard something slam on the table near the couch he was laying on. He took off his glasses with a groan and rubbed his eyes. he lost count on how many hours he'd been at the library. He turned to his right to find the person who causes the noise was Hermione. 

She smiled and took a seat at the chair across the couch and opened her potions book. "I've been looking everywhere for you,"

Harry sat up to face her. He stretched out his limbs and looked around to find that he and Hermione were the only two left in the library. "Sorry, I've been going crazy about this exam. I've had my face buried in this potions book all day."

"Me too, but I've been in the common room with Ron."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked. He closed his book and decided that a break was more than needed at this point.

She giggled at his actions, "He's still there. He didn't want to move," Harry nodded at her answer. He knew that once Ron was comfortable somewhere, there was no use trying to get him to leave.

Harry heard Hermione sigh and close her potions book just like he did. "We only have two weeks left of school and you think Snape would give us a bloody break so we can enjoy our summer. But no. I swear he is the worst, No offense," She apologized to Harry who shrugged. 

He loved his godfather but that man was not lenient when it came to schoolwork. "I thought being friends with his godson would earn me some perks," She joked and Harry laughed.

"I thought _being_ his godson would earn me some perks," 

Their conversation was interrupted when he heard three new voices enter the library. Of course, it was Draco Malfoy and his entourage of Slytherins. Just his luck.

"Well well well, looks like Scarhead knows how to read after all," he snicked and crossed his arms on his chest, looking at Harry in the eye while his minions laughed behind him.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice bored and annoyed.

Harry simply rolled his eyes and got off the couch. "Let's go, Hermione. It's starting to get stuffy in here." Hermione grabbed her book and followed him to the door but Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm before he could exit the library.

"Wise of you to leave potter. I'd hate to breathe the same air as losers,"

Harry snatched his arm back, "Do you ever shut up Malfoy?" Malfoy mocked him by making a fake shivering sound and as if on cue, his minions start laughing at the same time. Merlin knows what was so bloody funny.

"Gonna start crying Potty? Gonna run to Daddies and tattle on me?"

Hermione reached for Harry but he walked closer to Malfoy and pulled out his wand, pointing it in the git's face, "Were you dropped as a kid? Was that it? Did your parents do it on purpose?"

"And what do you know about parents? Orphans don't have parents remember? And that's what you are; a lonely, stupid little orphan."

It took everything in Harry not to punch Malfoy right then and there. He held back the whole entire year and now with two weeks of school left he could do it now. He could do it and get suspended and go home early but he had more self-control than that. His parents taught him better than that. 

Harry took one last look at Malfoy's face before scoffing and leaving the library with Hermione. The git didn't even deserve Harry's attention. But it didn't make his comments less annoying. Or hurtful.

*

"Babe, you're going it wrong." 

"How in the bloody hell do you cut onions wrong Moony?" Sirius waved the knife around before slamming it on the wood cutting board. 

Remus walked up to him and grabbed the knife before he accidentally caused himself or both of them harm. "Talk to me," Remus said, putting the knife aside and grabbing his husband's face between his hands. 

Sirius pulled away and tilted his head back before grabbing the knife to continue cutting the onions. Remus didn't know if he was crying or if it was the onions. "Who I should be talking to, is our son," he said between his teeth but Remus heard him.

Remus knew why he was upset. Harry came home from King's Cross station hours ago and had been locked in his room, not allowing either of them to come in. Both parents asked him what was bothering him and all they got in response was a door slammed in their faces. Remus suggested they leave him to work out his feelings and come talk to them when he's ready but Sirius wants them to make him talk to them. While Remus understood what Sirius was saying, he didn't agree with it.

"Love, we've been over this so many times. We need to respect his space and his privacy," Remus sighed and took the knife from Sirius's hands once again. 

"I know moony! But I've been there okay? I know what it feels like to be an angry and emotional teenager and all I wanted was for my parents to notice and to show that they cared. And what did they do?" Sirius yelled, and Remus knew he didn't really want an answer so he kept quiet. "They ignored me. Look where that got me huh? I ran away. I don't want him to drift from us and eventually, run away,"

They stared at each other until Remus spoke up. "Harry's barely twelve. He's not a teenager yet,"

Sirius threw his head back in laughter and Remus smiled triumphantly for making his husband laugh when he was so obviously on the verge of tears. 

"That's what you got from all that? That he's not a teen yet?"

Remus walked up to Sirius and grabbed both his hands in his own, rubbing his thumb back on them gently. After years of marriage, he knows his husband and touch is their love language. he's never _not_ touching Sirius and vice versa. 

"Love, I know where you're coming from, and Harry would never do what you did because we are nothing like your parents," Remus brought Sirius' hand up to his lips and kissed it. "We need to give him space. We can try again at dinner but right now we need to leave him be and decide whether or not it's something he can trust us with."

"He can trust us with anything,"

"I know," A voice came from the doorway and Remus looked up to find Harry standing behind Sirius. "And I do. I'm sorry for being rude earlier,"

Sirius rushed to him and Remus followed suit. He watched as Sirius hugged harry and kissed the top of his curls. "Nothing to apologize for,"

"I made you and Papa worry. I'm sorry," Harry said and started to cry in Sirius' shirt. Remus immediately walked behind him and pulled the two in a hug, sandwiching harry between them. "Oh, darling, whatever happened?"

Harry hiccupped against Sirius' shirt and mumbled inaudible words before sobbing even louder. Harry hasn't cried like this since he was eight and fell down his broom and sprained his ankle. Something was very wrong, and Remus was very worried. 

"Let's go to the sitting room, shall we?" Sirius moved with harry still against him and Remus settled for a hand rubbing harry's back soothingly as he walked them towards the nearest sofa. Sirius sat down and settled harry next to him while Remus sat on the floor in front of harry.

"Now tell us what happened, darling boy," Remus smiled softly while rubbing Harry's knee. He reached up to take the boy's glasses, fold them, and put them on the floor next to him. Sirius Accio'd a blanket from the other end of the couch and draped it across Harry's shoulders. 

Harry took a deep breath and wiped his eyes once more before looking down on his lap. "Someone called me an orphan at school a few weeks ago and I can't stop thinking about it,"

Remus was taken aback and looked at Sirius who was equally as stunned as him. "Who?'

"Not important," Harry shrugged. 

"You were upset?" Sirius asked.

"I was sad because he was right. My mum and dad died," 

Remus shifted on the floor, "They did. And they left you in our care, Harry. So many people love and care about you including your mum and dad. In laymen's terms, yes, you are an orphan and there's nothing wrong with that. But you are never without parents, without people who love and care for you,"

Harry started tearing up again, "I know that,"

"Then what's wrong, love?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not your real child. You're only looking after me because of my parents," He let out a sob that broke Remus' heart.

"Oh my darling, darling boy," Remus said before pulling harry off the couch and into his arms on the floor. Harry was his son. His and Sirius' son. "You are everything to us, Harry. Everything."

"You are our son in every way that counts. DNA doesn't make a family. I left my own flesh and blood to go live with your dad's family. He was my brother and my real family. Love makes a family and we love you more than anything in the whole world. We raised you from when you were a wee baby. We changed the smelly nappies," Harry let out a giggle at that statement and Remus smiled and cuddled him closer. "We saw you take your first step, and say your first words. We kissed your booboos when you got hurt, We held you when you fell sick. You are our son and you will always be our son."

"Have we ever made you feel like you weren't?" Remus added once Sirius was finished.

Harry shook his head. "Never. I'm sorry, I was just upset at the boy who said that not you guys," Remus waved it off. But honestly, he wanted and needed to find out who exactly was bullying Harry come the new school year.

"It's okay love, just promise to come to us when you feel like this okay?" Sirius said. 

"I will Dad. Thank you," 

Remus kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you," before Harry got up and went to hug Sirius on the couch. Remus looked at Sirius and communicated something to him with his eyes and Sirius nodded in understanding. 

"We have a surprise for you, and we were gonna save it until your birthday in a few weeks but Papa wants me to tell you about it now," Sirius said and Harry looked up at him with eager eyes. 

"What is it?" the tears were long forgotten and he was at the edge of his seat.

"Well, we're spending your birthday week at a villa in Italy near the beach. We know how much you've been wanting to go to the beach since last summer," Sirius said.

"No way!"

"Yes, way!" Sirius mocked him before he got tackled into a hug by an overexcited eleven-year-old.

Remus smiled at the scene before him and got off the floor to sit on the sofa with the two. "You haven't heard the best part," He told harry who turned to him with wide eyes.

"You can bring Ron and Hermione along if it's okay with their parents. It is your birthday after all you should have your best friends with you," 

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Harry shrieked and hugged Remus then Sirius again then Remus. "  
I have to go write to them and tell them! Will you floo call or write to their parents?"

"WIll do," Remus smiled and Harry grinned and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, Papa, thank you, Dad. You guys are the best!" He screamed before running out of the sitting room. Remus heard footsteps up two flights of stairs then the sound of a door shutting and laughed. He turned to look at his husband who had the same stupid grin on his face. 

Sirius moved closer to him and grabbed his face, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I love seeing him happy," He sighed happily and took Remus' hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Me too," Remus said. "Especially after today's events. He deserved some cheering up,"

Sirius placed a kiss on Remus' cheek, then his neck before resting his head on Remus' shoulder. The two sat in silence, their hands intertwined, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace across from them. Remus couldn't help but wonder if they were indeed good parents. He knows Sirius didn't have the best role models and while his own parents had tried their best to give him the best childhood despite everything, he still worried he wasn't enough or doing enough for the boy.

It was as if Sirus could read his mind because right then he whispered, "We're good parents Moony," It was reassurance. Remus knew he desperately needed it. He couldn't stand doing wrong by that boy ever. 

"I think so," Remus lifted Sirius' hand up to his mouth and kissed it before repeating, "I think so,"

The fire burned in front of them, a slight commotion was heard upstairs and a soft voice that no doubt belonged to harry who was deep in a one-sided conversation with his owl Hedwig. Remus smiled to himself and thanked whatever higher power thought he was good enough to live this long and have a life like this. 


End file.
